Morgendliches Nachtgeflüster
by Olbergl
Summary: Als Katie Bell an diesem Tag das Ministerium betritt, stehen plötzlich Menschen an erster Stelle, die sie bisher bedingungslos hasste. Slytherins aus vergangen Zeiten schleichen sich in ihr Leben und nichts bleibt so, wie es anfangs scheint. Aus einem Experiment wird Ernst und weder sie noch ihre Freunde können sich aus den Lügen und Intrigen heraushalten, die sich um sie spannen.


"Alicia!" Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer stieg Katie aus dem kleinen Kamin und lief direkt auf ihre Freundin zu, die einige Meter entfernt an einer Steinwand lehnte. Pikiert betrachtete diese ihre Fingernägel. Die einzige Aufmerksamkeit, die sie Katie entgegen kommen ließ, war ein gemurmeltes "Du bist zu spät". Katie zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern. "Du weißt doch, mein Kamin spinnt schon eine Weile. Ich bin erst bei Madam Malkins gelandet, obwohl ich sofort hierher wollte. Irgendwie muss ich falsch ans Flohnetzwerk geknüpft sein, ich werde mir demnächst wohl jemand suchen müssen, der sich das mal anschaut."  
"Lass es doch mal von Seamus überprüfen, ich hab gehört er hat sich umschulen lassen", erwiderte Alicia und stieß sich von der Wand ab. "Vielleicht treffen wir ihn ja auch, dann kannst du ihn gleich fragen." Mit einem Augenzwinkern drehte Alicia sich um und Katie beeilte sich ihr hinterher zu kommen. Es war normal für Alicia, dass ihre Launen im Sekundentakt wechseln konnten, und langsam hatte sogar Katie, die sich selbst als ein Gewohnheitstier bezeichnete, daran gewöhnt. "Denkst du, er arbeitet immer noch im Ministerium?", fragte Katie und betrachtete die hohen schwarzen Mauern um sich herum. Wieso man hier tagtäglich seinem Beruf nachgehen wollte, verstand sie bis heute nicht. Doch Seamus hatte zu Testzwecken als 'Beauftragter für Besenqualitätskontrollen' immer gerne seine Runden in den langen Gängen gedreht.

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kann es mir vorstellen. Als ich ihn vor zwei Tagen getroffen habe, hat er zumindest noch nichts Gegenteiliges behauptet. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht mal sicher, ob er jetzt wirklich einen anderen Job hat. Seamus erzählt viel, wenn der Tag lang ist." Grinsend nickte Katie und lief schweigend hinter Alicia her. Um sie herum schwappten Massen an Menschen aus den Kaminen und jede Sekunde schien irgendwo ein grünes Licht aufzuleuchten, wenn wieder ein Päckchen voll Flohpulver in die Flammen geworfen wurde. Im Vorbeigehen fielen ihr die verschiedensten Menschen auf. Da war Bryan, der wohl extrovertierteste Zauberer, den sie je gesehen hatte. Sein grauer Bart hob sich stark von dem schimmernden Umhang ab und die grünen Basiliskenschuhe, die sicher ein Vermögen gekostet hatten, schienen bei jedem Schritt zu klingeln. Er winkte ihr fröhlich zu, wandte sich jedoch dann wieder seiner Gesprächspartnerin zu, mit der er über die neusten Pflegeprodukte für Hauskröten zu diskutieren schien.  
"Weißt du eigentlich, wegen was wir uns anmelden müssen?" Fragend wandte Alicia sich kurz um. Katie zuckte mit den Schultern und kramte einen Brief aus ihrer Tasche. Nachdem sie ihn kurz erneut überflogen hatte, tippte sie plötzlich auf das Pergament. "Hier steht, wir sollen in die Abteilung 4389 zu Mr. Anderson kommen und uns dort vorstellen", antworte sie und Alicia nickte kurz mit dem Kopf. "Dann lass uns zur Information gehen, ich kenne nur Abteilung 781 und da will ich nie wieder hin", murmelte sie und Katie konnte sehen, wie sie kurz die Schultern hochzog. Katie unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Es war ein Jahr nach ihrem Abschluss gewesen, dass Alicia in Abteilung 781 berufen worden war aufgrund eines Alkoholdeliktes, wie es in der Akte stand. Tatsächlich hatte Alicia an diesem Abend die halbe Winkelgasse zusammengeschrien mit einer Flasche Hochprozentigem in der Hand.

"Ich glaube wir müssen da vorne links", riss Alicia sie aus ihren Gedanken und huschte schnell unter einem fliegenden Memo hindurch. Katie folgte ihr ohne Probleme und stellte sich neben sie in die Schlange, die plötzlich vor ihnen aufgetaucht war. Der Informationsstand schien noch gute zehn Meter von ihnen entfernt zu sein und die Schlange war voller Menschen. Der Mann vor ihnen hielt ein vogelähnliches Tier auf dem Arm, welches Alicia bedrohlich anzischte. Die verdrehte bloß die Augen und wandte sich zu Katie um.  
"Also, was denkst du wollen sie von uns?", fragte Alicia und in ihren Augen sah man ehrliches Interesse aufblitzen. Es kam selten vor, dass Alicia eine andere Meinung ernsthaft schätzte. Katie zuckte nachdenklich mit den Schultern. "Ich denke", die Schlange trottete einige Schritte nach vorne und sie folgte langsam, "Ich denke sie wollen vielleicht etwas wegen unseren Berufen wissen. Oder vielleicht auch wegen der Schlacht in Hogwarts damals."  
Alicia schnaubte ungehalten. "Katie, das ist vier Jahre her... oder sind es schon fünf? Egal, auf jeden Fall muss es etwas anderes sein. Und was sollten sie von uns wissen wollen? Ich meine, du bist Heilerin in der Ausbildung und ich kämpfe mich als Redakteurin durch die Medien. Wir könnten kaum verschiedener sein", murmelte sie schnippisch und schob sich ein Stück weiter nach vorne, was ihr ein erneutes boshaftes Zischen des Vogels einbrachte.

"Hat dich heute früh ein Fluch getroffen oder wieso hast du so schlechte Laune?", fragte Katie und konnte nicht zurückhalten, dass man den Unmut aus ihrer Stimme heraushörte. Langsam reichte es aber auch! Zwar war sie Alicias ewige Stimmungswechsel gewöhnt, das hieß aber noch lange nicht, dass sie sich alles gefallen lassen musste. Alicia seufzte tief und fuhr sich einmal mit der Hand über die Stirn. "Nein, tut mir leid. Nur, es ist so früh und ich hab noch nicht mal einen Kaffee gehabt. Außerdem hab ich auf dem Weg hierher noch Oliver getroffen", fügte sie etwas kleinlaut hinzu und wich Katies Blick aus, in dem sie äußerst interessiert den brennenden Hut eines Zauberers betrachtete, dem dies nichts auszumachen schien,  
Katie riss den Mund auf. "Du hast was? Alicia Margret Spinnet, wie kommst du auf die Idee mir das erst jetzt zu erzählen? Und weich bloß nicht meiner Frage aus! Wie hat er reagiert? Und vor allem wie hast du reagiert? Ich meine, das letzte Mal -"  
"Jaja, wir wissen alle, was das letzte Mal abgelaufen ist", unterbrach Alicia sie unwirsch und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Seitdem sie Oliver und seine Mannschaft in ihrer letzten Spielzusammenfassung als "unfähige Trolle auf Besen" dargestellt hatte, war Wood eher schlecht auf sie zu sprechen. "Und nenn mich nie wieder so. Du weißt, wie sehr ich es hasse. Außerdem ist nichts passiert, er hat mir zugenickt und ist dann sofort verschwunden."  
Alicia drehte sich wieder nach vorne um und Katie wollte gerade zur nächsten Frage ansetzen, als sie ein träges "Was kann ich für Sie tun?" hinter dem hohen Tresen vernahm. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie ganz vorne in der Schlange standen. "Wir wüssten gerne, wo Abteilung 4389 ist, genauer gesagt ein Mr. Anderson", erwiderte Alicia mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln und kurz schien ein Zucken durch das Gesicht der Frau hinter dem Informationsstand zu gehen, ehe sie ihnen wieder nur einen gelangweilten Blick zuwarf.

"Magisches Familienrecht also. In den fünften Stock mit den Aufzügen, dann bis zum dritten Nebengang, zweimal links und noch eine Treppe nach unten. In dem Gang dann die vierte Tür rechts", antwortete sie vollkommen unbeeindruckt.  
Alicia bedankte sich und zog Katie an einem Arm mit sich bis zu den Aufzügen. Glücklicherweise sprang sofort einer auf und sie drängelten sich zwischen die schwarz gekleideten Ministeriumsangestellten. Katie selbst bekam davon allerdings wenig mit. Sie war immer noch verwirrt. "Magisches Familienrecht?", murmelte sie erstaunt und auch Alicia nickte nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Was konnten sie beide einen Termin im Familienrecht haben? Würden sie womöglich erfahren, dass sie in Wahrheit Schwestern waren? Katie schüttelte kurz den Kopf und atmete tief durch. Sie musste sich wirklich mal beruhigen, so hibbelig wie in den letzten Tagen war sie schon lang nicht mehr gewesen und das nur wegen einem blöden Ministeriumsbesuch. Das zeigte eindeutig, dass zu wenig interessantes in ihrem Leben geschah.

Schließlich hielt der Aufzug im fünften Stock und schnell traten sie heraus. Der Gang war hell erleuchtet und ein weicher Teppichboden erstreckte sich den ganzen Flur hinunter. Andächtig betrachtete Katie die entspannende Atmosphäre, doch Alicia scheuchte sie mit einem "Komm schon!" weiter. Katie verdrehte die Augen, folgte ihr aber dann. Sie wollte selbst wissen, was sie nun hier sollten. Glücklicherweise hatte sie sich die Wegbeschreibung gemerkt, denn Alicia hatte bereits nach der ersten Ecke Probleme, sich zurechtzufinden. Seit sie sich zur Heilerin ausbilden ließ, hatte sie unglaublich viele Tränke und Behandlungsarten auswendig lernen müssen. Ihr Gedächtnis war mit der Zeit immer besser geworden und es fiel ihr gar nicht mehr so schwer, sich Dinge einzuprägen.  
Sobald sie die Treppe erreichten, kehrte allerdings das flaue Gefühl in ihren Magen zurück. Betont langsam stieg sie Stufe für Stufe hinab. Tief in sich fühlte sie, dass in diesem Raum etwas auf sie wartete, was sie gar nicht wissen wollte.  
"Eins... Zwei... Drei... Vier, hier ist es", murmelte Alicia und blieb vor der letzten Tür stehen, an der in großen Buchstaben stand: _Anderson, 7. Abteilung für magisches Familienrecht_. Sie erhob bereits die Hand, um zu klopfen, als die Tür plötzlich von innen aufgerissen wurde und ein bärtiger Mann hervortrat. "Sie sind zu spät."

Alicia senkte die Hand wieder und räusperte sich. "Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Anderson, aber die Schlange an der Information war länger, als wir dachten." Er nickte kurz und wandte sich an Katie: "Wer sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?" "Katie Bell, Sir", murmelte sie überrumpelt. Sie selbst hatte einen Brief erhalten, nicht nur Alicia.  
"Natürlich", murmelte er und wies dann auf einen Stuhl auf dem Gang. "Miss Spinnet, wenn Sie zuerst auf dem Gang warten könnten. Ich würde gerne mit Miss Bell beginnen." Und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, zog er Katie am Arm in das kleine Büro und schlug die Tür hinter ihr zu. "Setzen Sie sich." Er wies auf einen kleinen Hocker vor dem bulligen Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf der anderen Seite in seinen Stuhl fallen. Katie blinzelte verwirrt und unterdrückte ein Husten. Der Zigarettenqualm in diesem Raum war kaum auszuhalten. Unsicher ließ sie sich auf den Hocker sinken. "Entschuldigen Sie, aber wieso bin ich eigentlich hier?"

Mr. Anderson fuhr sich einmal seufzend durch die Haare und lehnte sich dann nach vorne auf seinen Schreibtisch. "Miss Bell, wie Sie sicherlich wissen, hat sich unser Ministerium und die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft in den letzten Jahren wieder erholt von den Schrecken, die davor gewütet haben. Allerdings treten nun neue Probleme auf. Durch den Verlust an Mitgliedern in der Bevölkerung haben wir kaum mehr die Möglichkeit, alle Arbeitsplätze zu besetzen. Wissen Sie, es fehlen sozusagen Menschen, die diese Arbeit übernehmen. Doch alle sind voll ausgelastet. Deswegen hat das Ministerium eine Idee entwickelt, um diesem entgegenzuwirken, Und Sie, Miss Bell, werden darin eine Rolle spielen."  
Sein Blick wanderte auf den Schreibtisch und mit einem gezielten Griff zog er unter einem großen Aktenstapel eine Packung Zigaretten hervor. Er fischte sich eine heraus und steckte sie sich an, ehe er wieder Katie ansah. Sie war verwirrt und vollkommen sprachlos. Einen Plan, was für einen Plan? Sie wusste, dass im besonderen das Ministerium händeringend nach Mitarbeitern suchte. Aber das es wirklich so schlimm war... Und was hatte sie damit zu tun?

Ihr Gegenüber zog einmal kräftig an seiner Zigarette und blies den Rauch dann langsam durch die Nase aus. "Wissen Sie, wer die einzigen Menschen sind, die zur Zeit keine Arbeit haben oder für die Gemeinschaft arbeiten? Unsere Häftlinge. Egal, ob in Askaban oder in den Kerkern des Ministeriums, sie sitzen einfach nur dar und starren die Wand an, diese dreckigen Verlierer." Sein Gesicht verzog sich und schnell inhalierte er erneut den Qualm seiner Zigarette. "Sie kennen einige von ihnen aus Ihrer Schulzeit, Miss Bell, auch wenn Sie sich vielleicht nicht erinnern oder erinnern möchten. Unser Ziel ist es, diese Gefangenen wieder mit in die Gesellschaft einzubinden. Sie einzugliedern, damit sie endlich wieder etwas für das tun müssen, was sie damals zerstört haben."  
Katie schluckte. Noch immer wusste sie nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. In ihrem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken nur so, doch eine Idee kristallisiert sich immer weiter heraus. Und diese gefiel ihr nicht im geringsten.

"Ihre Rolle hierbei ist es nun, diese zu unterstützen. Sie werden einen... nun man kann es beinahe Partner nennen, zugeschrieben bekommen. Sie werden ihm helfen und ihn in die Gesellschaft wieder eingliedern. Es wird ein Vertrag zwischen Ihnen herrschen, der von beiden unterzeichnet werden muss und vom Ministerium gestellt wird. Ihm gegenüber werden Sie besonders in der Öffentlichkeit kein negatives Verhalten zeigen, sondern sich nett und zuvorkommend präsentieren. Viele 'Paare' ", er malte mit den Händen Gänsefüße in die Luft, "verhalten sich wie in einer richtigen Beziehung, um ihre gesellschaftliche Klasse zu erhalten. Das ist Ihnen allerdings freigestellt." Er hustete laut und sah sie dann auffordernd an.  
Ausdruckslos starrte Katie zurück. Fassungslos war gar kein Ausdruck für das, wie sie sich fühlte. "Hab ich eine Wahl?", murmelte sie. Es war die einzige Frage, die nun wirklich entscheidend war, aber die Antwort war ihr bereits jetzt klar.  
Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und er zog tief an seiner Zigarette. "Nein", erwiderte er und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. "Wir alle müssen etwas dazu beisteuern, auch Sie, Miss Bell." Er lehnte sich zu Seite hinunter und keine zwei Sekunden später legte er einen kleinen hellbraunen Umschlag vor sie. "Ihr Partner, Miss Bell. Sie wurden für ihn ausgewählt, da Sie ihn von früher kennen. Machen Sie es sich nicht schwerer als es ist, Miss Bell, nehmen Sie es hin und machen Sie das Beste daraus. Sie können es nicht ändern." Schweigend lehnte er sich wieder zurück, schloss die Augen und inhalierte tief.

Katie starrte mit großen Augen auf den Umschlag. In ihr war ein großes Nichts, eine Leere in der nur ein Gedanke schwebte: Der Name auf dem diesem Zettel würde ihr Leben grundlegend verändern. Wollte sie das überhaupt? War ihr Leben nicht gerade erst perfekt? Sie hatte eine kleine Wohnung, ihr Job lief gut und auch mit ihren Freunden schien alles in bester Ordnung zu sein. Wer wollte ihr das kaputt machen? Aber sie hatte keine Wahl, oder? Sie konnte jetzt nicht einfach weggehen und es ignorieren. Hinnehmen und das beste daraus machen, hatte er ihr geraten und es stimmte. Sie hatte keine Wahl.  
Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie sie nach dem Brief ausstreckte und das kühle Pergament zwischen ihre Finger nahm. Langsam, Stück für Stück, öffnete sie den Umschlag und, als er vollständig offen war, starrte sie noch einen Moment darauf. Es würde sie ändern, sie und ihr Leben und alles. Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch, dann griff sie nach dem Papier darin und zog es mit einem Ruck heraus.  
Als sie den Namen, der in geschwungenen Buchstaben darauf stand, las, stockte ihr Atem. Sie hatte gedacht, es könnte nicht schlimmer kommen, aber irgendwie schien es doch zu gehen. Und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie es schaffen sollte. Erneut blickte sie auf das Papier und konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was darauf stand:

_Marcus Flint_


End file.
